Sons of the Perverter
The Sons of the Perverter are a dangerous Chaos Warband that currently torments the Gallican Sector. The Warband used to be the Silver Lions Chapter which turned to Chaos. The Warband would become its current incarnation after it was taken over by the Chaos Space Marine Sorcerer Galkran Vornost, better known as Galkran the Perverter. The Warband has stopped acting as a combined unit since the death of Galkran, but they remain active within the Gallican Sector, operating individually or in small groups to cause pain and mayhem to all they come across. History The History of the Sons of the Perverter goes back to the time when they were the loyal Silver Lions Chapter. The Silver Lions were corrupted to Chaos when their Chapter Master came under the influence of a malific Daemon Sword. Following this the Silver Lions became a Chaos Warband called the Argent Beasts and began to terrorize those that they had once protected. It was not long after this that the Warband recieved a visitor. A Chaos Space Marine Sorcerer of unknown origins named Galkran Vornost presented himself to Ullros. Galkran explained how he had lost his previous Warband, and expressed a wish to join the Argent Beasts. Galkran promised to put his abilities at the disposal of Lord Ullros in return for accepting him into the Warband. Ullros in his arrogance did not consider that Galkran may become a threat to him, and agreed. This would plant the seed for the birth of the Sons of the Perverter. Little did Ullros know that Galkran would be his undoing. The intelligent and charismatic, if slightly strange Sorcerer quickly gained supporters within the Argent Beasts, gaining influence throughout the Warband. He began to turn many of Ullros' officers against him. Finally there was nothing left to do but to dispose of Ullros. Galkran gave Ullros a false prediction of overwhelming victory when the Warband came to attack an Imperial fortress. Galkran fed Ullros's ego, prompting him to take the front lines with the vanguard of the force. He also made sure that those loyal to Ullros were with their master. Unknown to Ullros Imperial reinforcements were already inbound. Ullros and his men became trapped between the forces of the fort, and the reinforcements. With Ullros and his supporters beyond hope of escape or survival Galkran ordered the remainder of the Warband to retreat. Over the coming months Galkran would indocrinate the warband with his ideals, and shape them to his vision. The Argent Beasts were no more. They had become the Sons of the Perverter, twisted warriors devoted to Galkran's foul cause. Galkran would spend the next years terrorizing various planets, and building further support among the mutants, madmen and disenfranchized of the Gallican Sector. Galkran now had an army, and the Sons of the Perverter were the heart and soul of his new legion. War of Desecration Death of the Prophet Combat Doctrine Notable Members *Galkran the Perverter - *Hariband the Unsanctified - *Sidril the Blightcaller - *Sorvek the Poisonous - Category:Chaos Warbands Category:Gallican Sector Category:Chaos Space Marines